


半成年

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin





	半成年

越接近午夜，来这里放纵的人就越多，门外熙熙攘攘，门内纸醉金迷。而Peter也禁不住劝诱，结局便是浑浊的玛格丽特又重新灌满了他的玻璃酒杯。被冰球侵泡过的冰凉液体划过他的喉咙，胃里变得火辣辣的，烧得他悸动不安。Peter知道事情是怎么变成这样的。  
但Tony却不知道事情是怎么变成这样的。  
燥热的空气让他感到心烦意乱，特别是在透过那个淡黄色的玻璃看到了正在和一些浓妆艳抹的女人聊天的Peter后。于是他在那里站了好一会儿，直到他们的距离近到她的头发垂在了男孩的手背上时，穿着灰色外套的Stark终于忍无可忍地推开了门。  
充满二氧化碳的空间里正放着他钟爱的那种属于八十年代的摇滚乐，但他现在一点都不想关心这些。  
四个个月没见了，结果一见就是这种场景。  
安装在门上的铃铛响了一下，就像那些西部牛仔电影里的东西一样，从外面飘进来的热空气让Peter往回看了一眼，然后他就有点后悔了，因为他发现Tony正黑着脸站在那里。  
Peter干笑了一声，转头摸出钱包在吧台上放了一张五十美元的钞票，然后下一秒就被Tony从歌舞的人群里一把拽了出来，男孩能从上手臂的神经系统感到他拽的时候真的用力。带着橘色墨镜的男人一言不发地打开了车门把他甩进后座，然后又打开驾驶座的门，Peter觉得这可不是个好兆头。

车里的声音只有他和Tony的呼吸与心跳声，Tony在掏出钥匙前转过身来看了他一眼，Peter便举手做投降状，表情无辜的耸耸肩，但是什么都没有说，他也不知道该说什么。  
两秒钟后Tony又把头转了回去，他们从见面到现在三两分钟，一句话都还没说出口。  
“你在生气吗？Mr.Stark？”他决定先打破这个沉默的局面。“我以为你是明天下午才回来。”  
Tony冷哼一声，“难道你觉得我不该生气吗，”他说。“又跑去那种地方鬼混？”  
“三个月前我就已经成年了，但我想你可能因为去欧洲出了一趟四个半月的差就搞忘了吧。”他的声音与车钥匙碰撞的金属响声碰撞在一起，车子内的照明灯因为太久没动静而自动熄灭了。  
“我知道你十八岁了。”Tony扭转了车钥匙，引擎突然的轰鸣把Peter吓了一跳。“而且你说的没错Mr.Parker，我现在确实很生气。”  
“噢——那你觉得我现在因该说些什么吗？”Peter无意识地拖长了尾音，这让正在开车的人心情更不好了。  
引擎启动了，汽油发动机的声音嗡嗡作响，车子开过一个又一个发出陈旧白光的路灯，路线是他们走过无数遍的路线，但空气就像凝结了一样，Tony没有回答他的话，于是他们又回到了几分钟前的状态。  
Peter心里莫名有点堵气，于是他干脆解开安全带，从后座探出身然后把手抚上了Tony正握着方向盘的手背，说，“别不理我。”  
“Mr.Parker，”Tony抬起眼看了一眼驾驶镜后又重新把注意力转移回来，镜子倒影里的Peter看起来异常安分——和这个动作格格不入，“你知不知道这样很危险？”他说。  
“大概？”他又把手收了回来放在下巴上，做出一副思考的表情，“你是说酒后驾驶还是......”  
“两个都是。”Tony直接打断了他，不管他接下来想说什么。  
很好，一如既往，Peter在内心翻了一个大大的白眼。“你还记得和我的约定吗？”他突然说道，“但现在不需要了，我已经自己找到乐子了。”  
“哦，是吗。”Tony的表情显得毫不在意，但脚上却用力踩着油门加快了车速，“那真是恭喜你啊，Mr.Parker。”  
“是啊，所以请问我可以下车了吗，Mr.Stark？”Peter敲了敲了窗户，示应让Tony停下车。  
“不行。”Tony转动方向盘，车速变得减慢，接着拉动手刹，车子又平稳的停在了一个无人的小巷里。“我对你的新欢有点感兴趣，可以介绍给我吗？”  
这里没有路灯，没有行人，车门也被锁上了。  
“骗你的。”Peter做了个鬼脸，“只是现在不想和你呆在一起罢了。”  
“别这么斤斤计较，”Tony把车内的应急灯关掉，月光透过玻璃照在他的脸上，“我可以现在就补偿你的礼物。”Tony解开保险带，把西装外套脱下塞在方向盘里，Peter故作姿态的干笑了一下，但其实他的内心在Tony停下车的瞬间便开始惊慌起来。  
月亮的光混合着那种露骨又充满欲望的眼神让他感到血液倒流。“你认真的？”Peter底气不足的问了句。  
“说话算话，不是么。”  
Tony的手绕过车座背椅拉扯起男孩胸前的衣领，然后用牙齿咬上了他的嘴唇，在Peter刚想喊“等等”的时候把舌头伸了进去。  
湿漉漉的唇瓣互相摩擦，在Peter在快要窒息昏迷的前一秒才松开，他剧烈的喘息了几下，他茫然又困惑的看着前座的男人，那幅表情就快让Tony心软了，但最终他还是扶着车座把身子越过了驾驶座。  
衣领被放开，取而代之的是套在外面的休闲服。“等等，别把外套弄皱了。”Peter连忙抓住Tony想要做乱的手，“我很喜欢这套衣服。”  
“我再给你买一件。”Tony有点不耐烦了，“所以现在给我闭嘴。”他说。  
他们在唇舌相交的过程中脱掉了多余的上衣，Peter没经过日晒的那块浅色皮肤在夜光中显得白皙。  
Tony把他按在后座的椅子上，狭小的空间让Peter有点不舒服的摆动着身子，但还没等他调整到一个舒服的姿势时就再次被男人压得更紧。  
皮带扣喀嚓一声被熟练的抽了出来，拉链被拉下，男孩灰色的四角裤露了出来，Tony能透过布料看见他被撩起的欲望。  
“你都成年了，为什么还要穿着着老气的内裤？”男人忍不住笑了一下。“不是因该穿点丁字裤之类的吗？”  
“我喜欢，要你管！”Peter咬牙切齿地回答道。  
“是啊，我现在确实是管不了你了。”Tony手向下探去，中指和无名指的指尖在他的身下打着圈，直到有那么一点点湿润后便在没有任何提醒下就插入了一根手指，男孩撕着嘴角缩瑟了一下，好像是在极力适应这种陌生的刺激。  
手指节浅浅的触摸着他的黏膜，一上一下。  
“呜......等等——好疼......”他大口喘着气，手指死死抓在Tony的西装外套上，突如其来的痛感让他说不出一句完整的话。  
“没有润滑剂。”Tony用另一只手摁住他不安分的小腿，“毕竟我也没想到第一次会是在车里。”  
“这——哈哈......难不成是我的错吗？”Peter艰难的转了下眼珠子，透过水汽朦胧的视网膜看向Tony的脸。  
“反正不会是我的错。”Tony伸出舌尖舔上男孩的胸脯，沾满了分泌液的手指模仿交合的动作，“我们的第一次本应该是很美好的，我有想过在法国的尼斯或巴黎，也可以在马来西亚的兰卡威岛，如果你愿意我们甚至可以去你家。”他说道这里时顿了顿，“但我想现在这些应该都没有了。”  
第三根手指进去，然后又抽出来了一点，Peter用牙齿咬着嘴唇，但好像仅靠鼻腔呼吸又点困难。他下意识想要把腿夹紧，却被却被按着大腿搬得更开，Tony居高临下地看着他羞红的眼睛，穴口不再像之前一样反应过激，只是一下一下吮吸着Tony的手指。  
“叫出来，让我听。”  
男人掐着他的侧腰，稍微分开了一下指间的距离，突然加强的力道让Peter忍不住张开嘴小声尖叫了一声。  
在密闭的空间里氧气越来越少，他的脑子快要变得不清晰了。  
“叫出来。”Tony又说了一遍。  
“不要......”Peter的声音听起来黏腻腻的，但身前的人却充耳不闻地继续抽插着手指，故意发出淫靡的水声。  
男孩的鼻尖到到脸颊两侧的位置都明显的泛着红，他不敢乱看，目光一直不停的左右转动着，最后还是被身下传来的异样感给打住了，手指戳在的那个地方让他瞬间叫了一声。  
“好奇怪——啊啊......Tony......”Peter气喘吁吁的微微闭上眼睛，“轻......一点...”  
“我还在生气。”Tony在说话时停止了动作，但在一秒钟后反而加重了搅弄的力道，甚至直接在那个敏感点上搓弄起来，“所以不行。”他说。  
“我......”Peter弓起腰，把嘴嗑在Tony的脖子上，猛然涌起的滔天快感将他的理智淹没，这个认知让他愈加激烈的被动，以至于他就这样后背僵直的被Tony用手指操到射出来。  
乳白的精液黏在了车座罩上，齿印留在了Tony的脖子上，这场独角戏让他备受难堪，然而罪魁祸首却显然乐在其中。  
“Tony......”Peter叫他，男孩的眼角泛着生理盐水，微微发红，睫毛因为汗水和泪水显得粘糊糊的，“你还在生气？”  
“嗯。”  
“那......可以接吻吗？”他舔了舔嘴，发现牙齿上有一点点属于血的铁猩味。  
“不行。”  
棕发男人先把他的双腿给完全搬开，让那个湿漉漉的入口暴露在空气之中，最后在Peter再也隐藏不了的带有哭腔的喘息中轻笑着把他右腿抬起来放在了自己的肩膀上。  
“放松点，别怪我没有提醒你。”Tony拍了拍Peter的大腿。  
他腰部往前一顶，不慌不忙地半曲着腿把性器抵男孩穴口上，握在他手腕上的手颤动着松了一下，刚刚经历了高潮的身体软绵绵的，所以棕发男人没有丝毫阻挠地便一下就顶了进去。  
在连连抽送了几下后Peter开始委屈地低声咽呜，酒精加剧了他的心跳，男人的气息在他的脖颈处环绕，汗水从他的额头滑了下来，刺激让他的五官紧皱。  
在被好好开阔过后的身体里又热又湿，Tony不禁吸了一口气，“你知道我现在在想什么吗？”他故意凑到男孩的耳边，在Peter摇了摇头后接着说道，“我想就这样把你给操射。”  
棕发男人把他压在后座的沙发上，按住他的小腹，发狠冲撞了几下，硬是把自己全部的性器埋进了Peter体内，男孩主动着挺起腰回应，他没有想到和Peter第一次做爱就会有这样高度的同步性。  
不像刚刚手指扩张的疼痛，现在他已经被高涨的情欲和荷尔蒙软了身，男孩羞耻的别过脸去，但Tony又捏住了他的下巴把他侧过的脸扭了回来，“说点什么我爱听的，别逼我弄疼你。”  
“我怎么......啊......知道你喜欢......哈......听什么——”男孩觉得自己的脑子快要烧坏了，他张开嘴大口呼吸，唾液堆积在嘴角。  
“就像你喜欢听我说的那种，下流话。”  
“Da......daddy...？”说完后Peter都觉得自己有点幼稚，他现在有点担心这个车门的隔音效果了。  
“乖孩子，你很喜欢这样不是吗？”他一边说着调戏的话一边有节奏地用力操弄着Peter的下身，肉体碰撞时发出的声响在这个密闭的空间里听的一清二楚。  
Peter承认他确实喜欢Tony说这些老能让他感到面红耳赤的荤话，生理性的眼泪打湿了他的睫毛，眼底朦气一片水汽。快感让他全身都在发抖，当Tony碾压到他的敏感点上时他的身体几乎是渴求般的弹了起来，腰部迎合男人的撞击和抽插，胸口因为急促的呼吸而向上挺着，就像是要送到Tony口中似的，于是男人毫不犹豫的低头用牙齿咬住了他的乳尖，他不意外的听见Peter“嘶”了一声，但却没有打算住手。  
后座车的沙发发出吱呀作响的声音，于是Tony干脆把Peter翻了个面，他一只手撑着皮革，一手抬起男孩悬空的腰身，他把节奏放慢，但每一下又都低在了Peter的前列腺处，只能靠后穴获得快感的Peter快要被这种感觉逼疯了，离高潮就只差那么一点点的刺激。  
“想射？”Tony问道。  
“想......”Peter的声音越来越低。  
Tony握住Peter的性器，用大拇指在头部的位置打着圈摩擦，他本来像拔出来射在外面，但Peter没有让他如愿以偿，他转过头去吻住了男人的鼻梁，“就......这样。”他说。  
Tony用手捏了一把他的大腿根部，同时Peter感到体内传来一股热流，这种疼痛与身体的快感相互融合到滋味传遍全身，被精液灌满的感觉让Peter无法抗拒的再次射了出来。  
结束后Peter微微闭上眼睛，他的四肢变得软绵无力，背脊在短暂的僵直了几秒后彻底软了下来，他翻过身过来主动分开双腿，不再遮掩的在Tony面前舒展身体，毫不避讳的让他射进去的精液淌流出来，只是表情上带了点疲倦。  
街角开过一辆摩托车，发动机的声音让Peter不情愿地张开眼睛，同时也感到他的手被抬了起来，手背上传来了一个贴在皮肤上冰凉感，于是他张开手一看，发现一个男款的戒指正安安稳稳地呆在他的无名指上。  
“......”  
Peter张了张口，但没有说话，他愣了一秒后突然一个激灵坐起身来——在衣冠不整、下身还是泥泞一片的情况下。  
“别激动，Mr.Parker。”Tony对着样的他挑了挑眉。  
“这是什么时候戴上的？”Peter感到有点不可思议，他把戒指取了下来，在手里摆弄了一下后发现戒指的内壁刻着Stark五个字母。  
“两秒钟前，”Tony微微打开了一点窗子，新鲜的空气流动了进来。  
“你这是要和我求婚吗？”  
“怎么，你还不同意吗？”Tony拉过他的手，把戒指又戴了回去，接着吻了吻他的手背。  
Peter揉了揉发涩的眼睛，问，“所以你还生气吗...？”  
Tony皱起眉头，把视线正视着Peter，“认真点，Mr.Parker，你就没有别的想说的吗？”  
“好吧，”Peter凑到他的耳边，用气流声说道，“Sí, lo haré。”


End file.
